


Make You Feel My Love

by UnQuiet



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnQuiet/pseuds/UnQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Season 4 of Glee should turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

Her hands are clammy so she keeps rubbing them on her skirt. She is nervous and can’t help biting her lips. This was it. Her chance to finally say something. To confess. She has spent far too much rehearsing in her mind what to say. Even much longer than she cared to admit harboring and hiding from these feelings.

The whistle of the train pulled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes eagerly sought out for a flash of brunette hair. Hands nervously smoothed her skirt again, and then her hair. Where was she? She moves forward trying to see that familiar face in the crowd. Finally she sees her, stepping out of the train.

She looks gorgeous, her bangs falling softly to frame her face. Her tiny frame is encased in a warm blue coat that she gave to her the last time she visited. She is dragging a pink suitcase behind her, head whipping around looking for her.

Taking a deep breathe, she marches forward calling out as she reaches her. 'Rachel' Rachel whips around, face instantly transforming into her megawatt smile. She feels her own face breaking into a smile. No doubt that awestruck smile she always wore when Rachel was concerned. Rachel propels herself into her arms, hugging her tightly. This was her 11th visit to New Haven and as such a familiar routine of theirs now. Her own arms wrapped carefully around her, chin falling to cradle against Rachel's head.

She inhales the smell of strawberries and the unique smell of Rachel. Her chest felt tight, her heart had sped up and was pounding frantically against her ribs. She was sure Rachel could hear it. Her mind was screaming at her, but the words she so desperately wanted to say were stuck in her throat. She cleared out her throat and as she felt Rachel's arms loosening around her she panicked. The words came out of her like air rushing out from her lungs. _'RachIloveyou'_

The world seemed to stop and time come to halt. She had certainly stopped breathing. All the sounds faded, and she was focused entirely on the fact that Rachel had stiffened in her arms. She mentally kicked herself as she started freaking out. _This was not the plan. Damnnit. Ohmygod. I have ruined everything. I am so stupid._

Rachel slowly pulls away from her, and she lets her. Unbidden her eyes well up and she can feel tears gather ready to fall. Rachel stares at her for what seems like infinity, and she stares back. Until she can’t take it anymore and she closes her eyes. 'Rach..I...’ Her words are halted when warm hands clasp her face. She opens her eyes to stare into expressive brown eyes that are suspiciously shiny. 'I have been waiting so long to hear that.’

Quinn stares back at her dumbfounded. Wait, was this a dream? ‘What?’ her voice comes out husky and barely loud enough for herself to hear. She clears her throat but before she can speak again, she is wrapped up in another hug. 'I have been waiting for so long for you to say those words to me, Quinn.’ Rachel whispers, fingers clutching so tightly onto her back they are digging into her skin through her blouse. That is when Quinn finally understands it. No, this was not a dream. This was better than a dream. 'I have been waiting for so long to say that to you. Quinn repeats those words again because she had wanted to say it so badly for so many years. ‘Rach, i love you.’

She can feel tears streaming down her face, and she can feel Rachel sniffling into her shoulder. ‘I love you too Quinn,’ she hears and her heart beats right out of her chest. She feels instantly lighter, like some great weight she has been carrying has finally been taken away. Her whole body shakes and she is crying and laughing at the same time. Rachel leans back, her own face tear streaked but with the happiest smile lighting up her face. 'I love you so much.’ Quinn whispers again. Rachel doesn’t say anything but just leans in and up, and kisses her softly. As Quinn kisses her back, she realizes that she has finally found her place in the world. 

 


End file.
